


His Umber Eyes

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, DAICHI IS MAIN, Everyone Loves Hinata, Everyone else is a hoe, Fluff, HinataxEveryone, KENMA IS MAIN, M/M, MIYA TWINS ARE ALSO MAIN!!!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Theres gonna be some threesomes around here, hinata has a sugar daddy, hinata has nudes, hinata is a slut ok, hinata is a whore for big dicks, hinata is their sunshine, hinata loves everybody, hinata loves pleasuring his daddys lol, hinata's basically that one whore in school that everyone's had sex with, i swear there's a plot, i swear there's a plot here somewehre, underage sex (duh)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: Hinata doesn't know who he loves the most. In result of that, he decides to have sex with everyone he loves to find out.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, basically hinata x everyone else ahaha
Comments: 70
Kudos: 770





	1. is Kenma his favorite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma just knows how to make Hinata feel hot and shy.  
> And everyone completely hates him for it.

“Kenma—!” Hinata Shouyou comes running toward the called boy. Once within about two arms length close, he jumped and hugged the boy like a koala. “Hey!!!”

“Hello, Shouyou.” Kenma smiles gently, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy. “I’ve missed you.” He adds, voice quiet, calm and soft.

“Me too! I missed you.” Hinata giggles and tightens his hug around Kenma.

“Okay, stop it. Im gagging here.” Tsukishima closed his eyes while looking away and pulled on Hinata’s shirt to get him off the boy with the previously dyed locks.

Hinata frowned and wanted to hold on but Tsukishima’s pull was cruel.

It was one of those days when Nekoma and Karasuno had joint practices.

And it was probably already the 11th time someone had to pull Hinata from hugging Kenma.

It was annoying, because the two were rivals-and acted like lovers. Were they lovers? Everyone thinks they are, but no one’s really asked or confirmed it.

Every time Hinata is pulled away from Kenma’s arm, the latter is always sure to shoot a frightening glare and a click of his tongue towards whoever dared to take Hinata away.

And a few games later, Kenma would be purposely aiming his powerful strikes toward that person as revenge.

Hinata doesn't realize this unless someone points it out.

Sometimes Kenma is yelled at by Kuroo or told on by Lev. Kenma doesn't care though, he just rolls his eyes and continues his game until it’s done.

And when it is, he looks around for Hinata. When he finds the boy, they're already sprinting towards his way. With another one of Kenma’s soft smiles, he welcomes Hinata with open arms.

“Nice game!” Hinata said as he circled his hands around Kenma’s neck, cheeks looking like they were powdered with pink dust while his temples were dripping with sweat.

“Mh.” Kenma wiped both sides of Hinata’s temples and tucked a strand of hair behind their ear. “Your jumps are amazing as always, Shou.”

Hinata giggles, “And your serves were amazing, too!”

Kenma knows Hinata loves being praised. Whether it be about volleyball, or just by how he looked, or how he gets things done. Hinata is an absolute whore for approval and compliments. Especially when it came from Kenma.

Kenma’s compliments always hit him differently.

Like he was shot in the heart, or like he’s being burned alive. Kenma just knows how to make Hinata feel hot and shy.

And everyone completely hates him for it.

“Hinata! Come here, we’re going to have a meeting.” Sugawara shouts from the other side of the court, and when the two turn to look-he’s gesturing Shouyou to come quickly with one hand and with the other, he’s pointing at Daichi who’s aiming a vicious glare towards Kenma.

“Ah, yes!” Shouto lets go of Kenma, “Wait, Kenma, I’ll be back.”

And like that, Shouyou is running towards the other Karasuno players.

Kenma takes note that he receives more glares. One coming from Kageyama, the other from Tsukishima, and another from Asahi and Nishinoya.

What a handful, Kenma thought and turned around to sit on the bench where the other Nekoma players are sitting.

“I see that your rivalry with Karasuno is different from ours.” Kuroo chucked at Kenma and spurts an energy drink into his mouth.

“They're just jealous.” With a monotheistic voice, Kenma took an unopened energy drink from the volleyball team’s iced refreshments.

“A lot of us are, too.” Kuroo retorted. He watches Kenma opens the energy drink and takes a small sip. “Why're you so clingy with Chibi-chan anyway? it’s like you guys haven't seen each other in weeks.”

“We haven't. The last joint practice was last month, right?”

Kuroo squinted. He absolutely hates how Kenma sounds so calm about everything. He can't tell when Kenma’s being mean, or sarcastic, or even funny. His emotions are too stable!

“But you guys vid call all the time.” Kuroo plays with the now empty bottle with his hands.

“Yeah. But it’s not the same when I get to see him personally.”

True, Kuroo sighed. “Whatever.” Kuroo shoots the empty bottle in the trash can in the corner. It goes in- “Score!”

Kenma’s emotions are unchanging.

Honestly, that face of his only changes when he’s with, around, or talking about Hinata.

“Do you have plans later? Let’s play video games.” Kuroo asks despite the building rage in his blood.

“Sorry. Shou’s coming over later.” Kenma empties his drink.

“Can I join then?”

“No. Don’t bother us.”

Kuroo swears that Kenma’s voice sounded scary just now.

“Fine, fine. What are you guys going to do?”

“Does it matter? You wouldn't want to know-”

“Kenma!” Hinata joins in. The boy comes and clings to Kenma, sitting on his thighs and wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders. “What're you guys talking about?” He asked, beautiful umber eyes twinkling with stars.

“What you're going to do at Kenm-”

“Nothing, baby, are you ready to go?”

Wait. Wait. BABY? Kuroo’s brows knit together, eyes wide with shock. Did he hear that right?

Did Kenma Kozume of Nekoma, really just called Hinata Shouyou, of the rival school Karasuno, baby?!

The two don't realize the state of shock Kuroo’s in because they're too busy in their own world.

“Yes! I can’t wait.” Hinata tilts his head and lightly massages Kenma’s shoulders. “Treat me kindly, please.”

“Anything for Shouyou.”

Kuroo just felt himself gag. In disgust? No. In anger? Close. In jealousy? Most likely.

Hinata gets off Kenma’s lap and the latter stands up. “Kuroo, we’re going. See you tomorrow.”

“Right…” Kuroo awkwardly smiled.

“See you!” Hinata waves as the two start to walk off. “Thanks for today.”

Kuroo watches the two leave, then Daichi approaches him.

“Where are they going?” Daichi asked the Nekoma’s Volleyball team Captain.

“Kenma’s house.” Kuroo answered plainly.

“You know what they're going to do?”

“I don't even want to think about it.”

Daichi clicks his tongue.

“I know what they're going to do, it makes me hard. What the fuck did Kenma do to get Hinata? Damn.” Daichi facepalms in defeat, sighing through his nose and into his hand.

“Fuck, have you even seen Hinata while stretching? That alone can give you a boner.” Daichi pats Kuroo’s back as he’s gotten used to the jealousy a bit.

“Okay, enough. He’s our junior.” Kuroo shoved Daichi’s hand off.

“Believe it or not, he’s given me a blowjob.” Daichi folds his arms and closes his eyes. Stars are floating around him.

“Shut up, no fucking way!” Kuroo gasped.

Meanwhile, Kenma and Hinata are making their way to Kenma’s not so far away apartment. Due to his parents’ house being far away from school, he lived alone in a fairly big apartment. Hinata’s been there a few times, and he already has spare keys. Mainly because Hinata’s always welcome, and Kenma doesn’t mind the boy barging in.

Once they arrived and were inside the said apartment, the two boys headed to Kenma’s room to cuddle. They were tired after all, the game was kind of intense.

“Do you want to shower?” Kenma asks, turning the AC on and setting it to the coldest setting. “I can lend you some clothes.”

Hinata hummed and sat on Kenma’s bed. He wasn’t actually thinking, he just wanted to look cute.

In that, he succeeded.

“Only if you join me.” Hinata grins, Kenma walks to him and chucks his chin.

“But of course.”

The two go to the average sized comfort room with a tub and a separate shower. Kenma was kind of rich.

“Which one do you prefer?” Kenma asked as they walked in. He closes the door behind him and Hinata starts to strip.

“Tub!” Hinata excitedly answered. Once he was done discarding all articles, he helped Kenma strip. “You’re too slow.”

“You’re just impatient.” Kenma snickers.

The two were now naked and went into the empty big marble tub together. Kenma turns the two faucets, hot and cold water meeting the bottom and mixing into a warm temperature. Hinata didn’t even wait for the tub to fill-he scooted close to Kenma and sat on his lap again. Kenma couldn’t help but smirk at how eager Hinata was.

Hinata’s pure honey colored eyes stared into Kenma’s amber ones. They stayed like that until Kenma leaned in to peck on Hinata’s plump, pink lips. Hinata’s radiant and extremely bright. Kenma’s little kiss made him feel so happy, the numbness in his legs and the weary feeling from volleyball was gone.

“Kenma kissed me~” He giggled like a child.

“Cos’ you’re so cute. Mh?” Kenma tucks Hinata’s hair behind their ears again. Then he cups the boy’s squishy cheeks.

Hinata leaned into Kenma's comforting touch, “Mh.”

The water was already half way, the two didn’t notice. They are once again in their own world.

It wasn’t long until things got hot and sloppy-Hinata was now riding Kenma’s 7 inch dick. And fuck-no matter how well Hinata prepared himself earlier this morning he can’t just easily take on his Kenma’s dick. It was huge-unbelievably huge-it wasn’t the biggest that Hinata’s seen but it doesn’t matter!

Kenma thrusted while he sat on the tub, he felt Hinata flinch and heard him hold his erotic sounds back-Kenma disliked it. “Oi.” Kenma gets Hinata’s attention. Hinata lets out a struggling hum, he made a little space so that he could see Kenma’s face.

Hinata was biting his bottom lip, quite cruelly. It was red, but his whole face was redder. “Stop shushing yourself.” Kenma thrusted again, gripping Hinata’s hips under the water.

Hinata hides his face into Kenma’s warm neck, “I s-sound awful-ah!”

Kenma thrusted continuously, pace getting faster and faster. Semi cold water entered Hinata’s aching hole everytime it was free from Kenma’s throbbing cock. Kenma hates it when Hinata hides his moans, because he loves hearing Hinata mewling.

His movement got ruthless and Hinata’s voice was finally heard. Saliva dripped from Hinata’s lips, it was hard to shut up with all the heat and work that was going on underneath. He breathed on Kenma’s neck and started biting on the skin there, the latter didn’t mind it, however there would be times when Hinata bit too hard. It was because he was overwhelmed and couldn’t control how much strength he put in-Kenma tsked, grabbing both of Hinata’s ass cheeks and spreading them wide open so that he could get more access. Hinata screamed, head falling on Kenma’s chest. “K-kenma…!” He whimpered, then threw his head back.

“You like that, baby? Fast and reckless. Such a good boy,” Kenma grinned, leaning towards Hinata to pepper kisses on their neck. “Such a good boy for daddy, eh?”

“Y-yes, daddy! I lo-love it, daddy!” Hinata helplessly cried, intertwining his fingers behind Kenma’s nape and tightening his legs around Kenma’s back. “So, so big…! Oh, d-daddy!”

Kenma felt Hinata’s hole tighten while they whimpered and cried, Kenma sighed on the ginger’s steamy neck-“Baby’s taking daddy so well.”

Kenma wanted to change positions, he didn’t slow his pace while he gently pushed Hinata down and back to the other side of the tub. Of course, he didn’t want to drown them. Hinata’s back meets the cold marble-he hisses and desperately hugs Kenma for warmth.

“Stay like that, okay, baby?” Kenma ordered, taking Hinata’s legs and placing them above his back. Hinata nodded and felt his daddy’s dick slip out. He whined at the emptiness he felt while Kenma adjusted so that he could easily ram his big dick into Hinata. “Use your words, Shouyou.”

“Y-yes, I understand. S-sorry.” Hinata answered immediately, tightening his hold around Kenma.

“That’s a good boy.”

With mercy, Kenma poked Hinata’s pink hole to tease. The boy only whined more and Kenma laughed, loving just how needy Hinata was. Well, he knows Hinata hasn’t gotten any for three weeks. Or at least, that’s what he knows.

“D-daddy, stop teasing, please…!”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

Kenma pushed in, at an agonizingly slow rate. Hinata whined even more-but began to moan like a little bitch once all of Kenma’s member were inside. Kenma didn’t move, only to make sure that Hinata’s adjusted nicely. Since the thrusting earlier wasn’t all the way.

“Are you okay, baby?” Kenma asked when Hinata suddenly fell silent. Kenma began to kiss Hinata’s flushed skin for comfort, while he whispered sweet nothings in between each nibble and peck.

“Y-yes, please move.”

Well. No matter how aggressive Kenma could be sometimes, he always made sure that he wasn’t hurting Hinata in any way. He doesn't want the pleasure to be one sided, sex has to be comfortable after all. Kenma kissed Hinata for the last time before gripping on the edges of the tub for leverage. He started to move, slowly first, then he began to pick up his pace.

Until the speed was monstrous. Hinata was a moaning mess, red and hard and dripping.

“Hinata.” Kenma coos into the said boy’s ears. “You’re such a good boy.”

“F-for daddy.” -Was all Hinata managed to say.

Kenma’s dick slid in and out, already dripping with precum. Hinata lets out shameless, erotic moans and they echoed. Kenma groans, delighted with how tight, warm and perfect Hinata’s slippery hole is.

“D-daddy, I'm going to-c-can I?” The ginger cried, taking a handful of Kenma’s dyed hair.

“Me too, don’t hold back.”

Hinata came as soon as Kenma answered. His hot, slimy substance squirted on his and his partner’s stomachs. Kenma also came, soon after, completely filling Hinata’s anus with his cum.

Tiredly, Kenma slipped out. The water was now cold and dirty, mixed with sweat, saliva and cum. Hinata collapsed, Kenma held him up and let him rest on the corner. Kenma came close, engulfing the smaller boy in his arms and chest.

“You did well.” he whispered, peppering the heaving boy’s face. With one hand, Kenma pulled out the stopper so that the water would be drained. Hinata’s pink chest rose and fell while Kenma slid his hands across and played with the boy’s hard nipples. “You want me to wash you?”

“Yes please.” Hinata huffed, eyes closed while he continued to catch his breath.

The water was fully drained now, so Kenma started the water again and placed the stopper back. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day!  
> 


	2. The Miyas pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata blowing the team captain before a game and meeting two other people he loves in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyama is a shy boy  
> daichi is a hard boi and wants to be selfish-  
> the miya twins are selfish.

* * *

“Hey, which do you think is better?” Kageyama asked, holding two different shirts in each hand. He showed them to Hinata, who was with him to go shopping for their upcoming game in Tokyo.

Right now, Kageyama was picking out a new shirt for practice. Hinata looked at the two different shirts individually, then picked out the shirt that had the darker shade and the minimalist design.

“Don’t you think that I have too many dark tees?” Kageyama asked, putting the other shirt back and throwing the shirt Hinata chose in their shared cart.

Hinata shrugged, “No, at least I don't think so. Dark colors fit you, Kageyama.” Hinata stated honestly while his eyes wandered around the store. “If I had to fix your wardrobe, I’d fill it with clothes that range from black to maybe a navy? Ah, I don’t know much about colors.” Hinata chuckled to himself and started walking.

“Maybe in the future, I’ll let you.” Kageyama pushed the cart and followed the ginger.

“Hm~” Was all Kageyama heard.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that. Behind Hinata’s back, Kageyama was pulling on his hair because of regret. He hopes he hasn't made anything awkward.

“Oh!” Hinata gasps, bolting to one aisle. Kageyama followed, wondering what it was that Hinata saw. 

“What’s that?” Kageyama looked and peeked at what Hinata had in his hands. The boy’s eyes were glittering.

Inside the palms of Hinata was a cute keychain that had a volleyball and jersey number. “Look, look! It’s cute.”

The number Hinata picked out was 7, then he looked around and picked another one that had the jersey number 1.

“Oh, yeah.” Kageyama glanced at the keychains that had various designs. From the different brands of volleyballs to different colors of jerseys. Kegayama took one keychain that had the jersey number 11. “Are you going to buy it?”

“Yeah!” Hinata beamed, and god, it was blinding- “I'm going to buy three.” 

“That’s a lot.” Kageyama returned the keychain he took. 

“I know. What about you?” Hinata asked while he grabbed the keychain Kageyama returned. He placed the three keychains in the cart. 

“I dunno.” Kageyama stares at the charms, “I mean, I don’t know where to put them. So, I guess, no?”

“Geez.” Hinata laughs a little. “Don’t pressure yourself. It’s just a keychain, Kageyama.” 

The two were soon done with shopping, so they checked out and were now walking home.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Kageyama asked Hinata, who was on his phone typing away.

“Yeah! I’m so excited.” Hinata answers with his eyes not leaving the phone.

Kageyama takes a look, Hinata’s texting with someone but he couldn't read the name because Hinata wasn't walking at a stable pace.

The boy was jumpy, of course, he was excited.

Kageyama was curious. But decided to respect Hinata’s privacy.

“Don’t sleep too late, ah?” Kageyama stops walking because they’re already at the place where they usually part.

“Yes, you too. Bye Kageyama.” Hinata smiles brightly, he doesn't stop walking.

“Yep, see you.” Kageyama returned a small smile and waved. “Text me when you get home.”

“Sure.”

The two went their separate ways. Hinata walked home, it was a long walk but he didn't mind because he was texting with Atsumu and Osamu.

Group Chat:Atsumu Miya, Osamu Miya

🍊:

[im omw home :>]

🌞:

[great! be safe babe💛]

🌝:

[want to hear your voice baby ):]

🍊:

[sorryy ): signal isn't good up here]

[we’ll see eo tomorrow anyway! u can listen to my voice all you want]

🌞:

[fuck 🥺🤩]

🍊:

[i bought u two something]

🌞:

[please tell me it’s lingerie. i want to see you in lacy lingerie babe]

🌝:

[(2) ^]

🍊:

[no!!! geezzzzz]

* * *

Hinata gets off the volleyball team’s bus, following behind Daichi and Tsukishima. He stretched, his neck ached because he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.

“Ah…” He groans, rubbing on his neck now. Daichi turned to look and reached out, massaging the shorter boy’s neck.

“Hurt your neck?” Daichi asked, now standing beside Hinata and continuing to massage Hinata’s nape. Hinata nods, feeling goosebumps rise on his neck.

Daichi’s touch gave him exhilarating tingles all over. Something about Daichi just meant comfort, or wholesomeness. Every time Hinata would feel Daichi’s touch-Hinata doesn't understand, it just feels so right.

He knows Daichi’s one of those he loves best. Daichi’s just so kind and reassuring, loving and gentle, the captain is everything nice.

Hinata leaned into a touch with a sigh, Daichi chuckled. “Like that, hm?”

“Yes…” Hinata closed his eyes. Daichi smiles and pecks Hinata’s neck quickly, so that no one sees. Hinata’s shocked, but doesn't mind it.

Because of that quick peck, Hinata clings onto Daichi like a little kid. “Senpai~”

“O-oi,” Daichi blushes at the name. Because Hinata just usually addresses him with his first name-and how Hinata said it was kinda erotic. 

Hinata stepped closer and hugged Daichi, hiding his face into the boy’s broad chest. 

“Hina?” Daichi wraps his arms around Hinata, “Are you okay?”

Hinata huffed into Daichi’s chest before looking up to him with a pout. Hinata didn't say anything but he was obviously asking for kisses. With those pouted, sweet looking lips of his. Hinata’s eyes gleamed, with lust? want? Daichi can’t tell.

“Just one.” Daichi gives in. He knows he shouldn't be treating Hinata like this in public or in front of others, but how could he hold back? Hinata was asking for it.

Hinata’s face lights up, the boy stands on the tip of his toes and Daichi leans in.

Their lips touch, Hinata doesn't want to let go just yet-Hinata cups Daichi’s cheek with one hand and wraps the other around Daichi’s warm neck.

Daichi cursed inwardly, placing his hands on Hinata’s hips, gripping on them and pulling them close. Hinata felt Daichi’s heart pounding, as his hands slid down the larger boy’s chest. The two didn't bother to part their lips even when they were out of breath-the kisses proceeded to get more and more intense as the two breathed deeply through their noses.

Hinata felt his knees weaken while Daichi started biting and inserting his tongue, leaning even more while his hand supported the shorter one’s back. Hinata whimpers, needily, fisting his hands on Daichi’s shirt. Fuck, was Hinata addicting. Everything about him. Not just how he tasted, how his breath felt on Daichi’s upper lip, or how the boy helplessly looked for something to hold on or the little sounds that struggled in his throat-Hinata himself is a drug–to Daichi, but not only to him.

Daichi pushed Hinata towards the empty bus, lifting him up a little while his hands carried the latter by the hips. 

“Ah-” Escaped from Hinata’s lips. “S-senpai-”

“Hold on,” Daichi orders, Hinata followed. “Fuck.”

Hinata circled his legs around Daichi so that it’d be easier, so that he could support himself-Daichi pushed Hinata’s back to the bus and started to grind.

“Ah, Senpai!” Hinata mewled, “Want-fuck-” 

“What?” Daichi parts his lips from Hinata’s and breathed on the boy’s ear. “What is it?”

“Want you to fuck me good.” Hinata shamelessly stated, tilting his neck back to expose it.

Daichi placed kisses here and there, then a hickey, that overlapped Kenma’s.

“You belong to me. I want you to belong to me.” Daichi licked over the new hickey. “Mine. Please? Mine only.”

“Senp-”

“Daichi? Hinata?” The two hear from somewhere.

“Shit!” Daichi whisper-shouted, kissing Hinata for the last time before putting him down and dragging him behind the bus to hide. 

The two soon realize that it was Tanaka and Yoshinoya looking for them.

“Looks like they aren't here.” Tanak sighed, looking into the bus but found nothing.

“Maybe they're already in the court? Damn, I hope Hinata’s not jerking him off.” Noshinoya groaned while messing up his hair.

“Don’t say it, or it’s going to happen.” Tanaka hits Noshinoya. “Come on, let’s check the court.”

Daichi is on the watch out while Hinata is hidden in his arms. “Okay, I think they're gone.”

Daichi realizes Hinata was palming his hardened dick already. Daichi bit his bottom lip, then he cursed, covering his mouth while he stared at Hinata.

“Let me suck you off, Senpai. You're so hard here.” Hinata teases, “Please let me, Senpai~”

“Okay.” Daichi exhaled. Without another second, Hinata fell on his knees and pulled the garter of Daichi’s volleyball shorts and boxers. The boy didn't spare any time, he gently took Daichi’s throbbing dick and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it up and down continuously.

“Gonna make you feel so good!” Hinata smiles while Daichi pulls and tugged on his hair. Hinata kissed the tip twice, the sensation soft, teasing and lingering. 

“Fuck, baby.” Daichi leans on the bus, hot breath escaping his lips.

Hinata kissed the base, then the veins, then sucked on the tip. His hand pumped the remaining, Hinata slowly took in the inches into his mouth, tongue completely coating the sides.

Hinata’s mouth was warm and welcoming. Soon, Daichi’s whole length was in Hinata’s wet, steamy mouth. Then he pulled back, and went back in, again and again, taking his senpai’s length in. Daichi was being deepthroated by Hinata. A deepthroat! From Hinata fucking Shouyou! 

This wasn't the first time Hinata sucked his dick but Daichi just can't help but be surprised.

“Wait,” Daichi breathed and pulled on the boy’s hair more. Hinata stopped, but didn't remove his lips. From below, his eyes looked up erotically.

Daichi moved, first, slowly, then he started to ram his erection in Hinata’s mouth without mercy.

Hinata didn't gag, everyone loved him for that. It meant that they could ram their dicks no matter how deep and they wouldn't have Hinata gagging or vomit.

Hinata was just the utter best. 

“Where do I cum?” Daichi whispered, his hips starting to ache because of all his thrusting. He felt the pit in his stomach wanting to explode, he was going to come, soon, and he can't stop it.

Hinata doesn't say anything, but he gave Daichi that determined look that meant that he would try his best to swallow everything.

Daichi nodded, speeding up his movement until he came-his cum shot right on the back of Hinata’s throat. The boy swallowed almost everything, but some still dripped from his sinful mouth and sweaty chin.

“Oh, baby.” Daichi kneeled, wiping Hinata’s lips with his thumb. “You did so good. So, so good.” 

Hinata tiredly smiled, gasping for air as he collapsed into Daichi’s chest. 

“M’ tired.” Hinata hugged Daichi tightly.

“Rest for a while,” Daichi stroked the boy’s back, “Then let’s go back. Okay?”

“kay’.”

The boys stayed like that for a few minutes, Hintata just breathing on Daichi’s chest while the latter rubbed on the tired boy’s back.

Hinata fell asleep. Daichi checked the time, pulling out his phone from his pocket. An hour from now, they have to start warming up.

“I suppose Hinata can rest for longer.” Daichi whispered to himself, then thinking-he tapped on the camera icon and took a selfie of Hinata sleeping on him.

He smiles, he finally has a cute photo of Hinata.

So it’s been thirty minutes and Hinata still hasn't woken up. He didn't want to wake him, he felt bad-Hinata looked so peaceful and pretty.

“Okay.” Daichi’s decided. He’s just going to carry Hinata. That’s totally not weird to see.

If anything, Daichi would do anything just to make people see that Hinata’s with _him_.

Gently, he lifted the boy up and carried him bridal style. Okay, now he needs to think about what he’s going to tell the rest of the boys. They just disappeared-well, they were left behind. Daichi doesn't worry, because he knows no matter what he says, everyone's going to say that they had sex. Which they didn't-just a make out session and a blowjob. Though he wouldn't deny anything. As much as he wants to say that they did, he’s not going to lie about it. He’ll just say so once they actually do.

Daichi walked into the hallway, Hinata snug in his arms. When he goes to the court, he is stopped by familiar voices.

“Oh? Isn’t that Shouyou?”

“And his captain? Oh my.”

Daichi turns and finds the Miya twins. The twins approach Daichi with looks that could kill.

“Sawamura. What’s with Shouyou?” Atsumu asked, combing the boy’s beautiful ginger hair then caressing their cheek.

“What’s the point in asking? Hinata reeks.” Osamu raised a brow, eyes becoming even sharper. 

Atsumu leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hinata’s forehead. “Baby? Hey…”

Daichi felt his blood starting to boil.

He despises the Miya twins. More than Kenma.

Because the two have their ways with Hinata, and Daichi knows they're always texting and spoiling the boy.

Hinata hummed, huskily. The three smiled-fuck. Hinata is the best boy.

Hinata’s eyes opened, then closed, then opened again. “Daddy…” Hinata thoughtlessly whispered, looking at Atsumu. Hinata’s lips turned into a smile, the sight of the twins woke him up.

“Atsumu! Osamu!” Hinata called like a little child.

Hinata got off Daichi and hugged the two. While Hinata did, the twins shot an evil smile to Daichi.

“Hey baby. Where’ve you been?” Atsumu asked, combing Hinata’s hair behind the ear.

“Quick, kiss daddy with that filthy mouth of yours.” Osamu orders.

“Yes!” Hinata complies, standing on the tip of his toes to kiss Osamu, then Atsumu.

“What do we do with you? You're so naughty.” Atsumu takes Hinata’s neck and gripped, “We said that you belong to us. Right?”

Hinata gasps, placing his hand above Atsumu’s. “B-but I _am_ , but…” Hinata croaked involuntarily, “I guess I’ve been bad.”

“ _Our_ bad boy.” Osamu tsks, slipping his hand underneath Hinata’s jersey shirt. “We have to punish you.”

“Oh, please…!”

 _What the fuck is going on?_ Daichi thought first, _Why am I hard?_

Atsumu lets go of Hinata’s tiny neck, groaning as he rubbed on his face. “After your damn game. Come to us. We’ll make sure you can’t walk for weeks. Osamu, let’s go.”

“Bye, baby.” Osamu smiles, taking Hinata’s chin and kissing him passionately.

The two walks past them. Hinata frowns, frustrated. Sexually and emotionally.

“Daichi! Let’s go.” Hinata turns to Daichi.

Daichi blinks, realizing that the twins were gone.

Hinata holds onto Daichi’s hand, pouting. They walked to their designated space in the bleachers.

“There you are!” Asahi is the first to see the two. 

“Sorry, w-” Daichi tries to apologize.

“Just. Don’t. We don’t want to hear your excuses.”

Everyone starts to surround Hinata, asking if he was okay, or if he was hurt. 

“I-im fine.” Hinata answered them. “What are you on about? Daichi wouldn't do anything to hurt me.”

Everyone looks in shock. Sugawara tips his chin, Asahi looks to the corner, Kageyama makes a face of doubt, Tsukishima lifted his glasses.

“I guess.” They all said, altogether.

“Shut up! You know it’s true! It’s not like I’d force him into anything!” Daichi barks.

“Right, whatever captain.” Tsukishima grabs Hinata’s shoulders and drag him to the benches so that the boy could sit.

Sugawara pats Hinata’s hair gently, “We should start warming up in 10 minutes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k pr rough ik sorry  
> scream at @krisstiest on twitter


	3. The Miyas pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threesome with the twins and Hinata has his reasons for feeling unsafe (yet excited) w them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i didnt expect to find a plot so soon (jk)  
> ok ----- so if u pay attention, ur bound to notice a few things about the two

* * *

“Ah-” Hinata threw his head back, lips agape and dripping of saliva. Big hands roamed down his chest, while another pair was messing with his legs. “W-wait…”

Hinata didn't see anything. He was blindfolded with his hands tied behind. The boy was utterly sensitive. Being unable to see his surroundings, he relied on his other senses. Like how he felt Atsumu’s tongue on his nipple and a hand on his pelvis, Osamu’s fingers running up and down his thighs and teasing his member, then the sweat that ran down his back and temples. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, matched breaths and the quiet spinning of the air conditioner. Lastly, the similar and addicting smell of the two. Hinata absolutely _loved_ how the twins smelled. The smell of minty soap, alluring cologne and sweat along with their natural scents. 

Underneath the velvet blindfold, Hinata squeezed his eyes, biting his lips a little too hard that it numbed. Everything was making him want to explode. 

“You’re so red, princess.” Hinata hears, a breath blowing to his ear. He shivered and knew it was Atsumu who spoke. “And you’re so hard here, we haven't even started yet.”

“That’s because… I'm sensitive…” Hinata lowered his voice, all shy and hesitant. He wanted to touch Atsumu so badly. He wanted to embrace them and kiss them. He wanted warmth, he wanted heat on his skin and inside.

But begging for it would be a little… _hm._

“Why’re you sensitive?” This time, it’s Osamu who’s speaking. Hinata feels breathing in between his thighs. 

“Dunno…” Hinata continued to shiver and tried to break free from his shackles. “Please… I can’t wait any longer…”

“So naughty, my little whore.” Osamu chuckled and drew a stripe with his tongue, from the bottom of Hinata’s pelvis to his stomach. “What do you want, hm? Who’s dick do you want inside you?”

“I don’t care…!”

“Then, I’ll get started and prep you.” Osamu leaves the bed for a moment and Hinata hears a drawer, opening and closing, then a sudden pop.

_It must be the lube…_

Without any warning, Osamu flips Hinata on his stomach and squirts lube into his ass. The ginger flinches and whines, squirming in the sheets as he continued to try to break free from what held his hands together.

“C-cold!” Hinata cries.

“Oh, hush. You’ll get used to it quickly.” Atsumu kisses Hinata’s temple then the boy feels shuffling around him.

Slowly, his shoulders are lifted by Atsumu. “Princess, suck daddy off.”

Hinata didn't even answer. With his best, Hinata supported himself with his stomach alone. He propped himself up so he could reach Atsumu’s dick. And once he did, he started to kiss the base first. He teased the front, then let his tongue completely wet Atsumu’s cock. 

“Fuck, princess.” Atsumu breathily moaned. He takes Hinata’s head and brushes the boy’s hair back gently before gripping a handful of locks.

Hinata began, lining his lips in front of the blonde’s length. Hinata leaned in, taking the tip of Atsumu dick and sucking it like a lollipop. Atsumu lets out a groan, tightening his grip on Hinata’s hair.

Hinata leaned even further, taking more of Atsumu’s inches until everything was in. And like always, this little bitch didn't gag. Atsumu’s dick was all in and reaching the very back of Hinata’s throat. It wasn't new, like to Daichi just earlier. Atsumu absolutely _loved_ being deepthroated by Hinata. The boy had his own pace, and Atsumu loved Hinata for it. He’s not slow nor too fast, and Hinata isn't sloppy-his tongue is definitely skilled and perfectly sliding through veiny skin. The boy leaned back, sucking so much that when he reached the tip it made a big popping sound. The boy leaned in again and started following a pace. Meanwhile, at the back, Osamu preps Hinata’s ass with his fingers. With strawberry flavored lube, he made sure to properly loosen the boy up. And without fail, he found Hinata’s special spot. He circled his fingers around the bundle of nerves, making the boy jolt and choke on Atsumu dick. This made Osamu chuckle, continuing to tease his little slut, adoring how the boy’s hip rose and fell, and how they arch their backs and pull back from Atsumu.

“Fuck-!” Hinata lets out a muffled moan, hiding his face into the mattress and biting the covers without restraint. 

“Found your favorite spot.” Osamu continued to tickle it, then with his other hand, he found Hinata’s twitching dick that was already leaking with pre cum.

Atsumu clicks his tongue and harshly pulls on Hinata’s hair, lifting him again and pushing his dick into their mouth. Hinata chokes and is gasping, but Atsumu doesn't give a shit.

“Pay attention to me.” Atsumu thrusts, mercilessly, into Hinata’s wet mouth.

“A pity.” Hinata hears Osamu. “He can't possibly do that with me treating his beautiful ass like this.”

“Tsk.”

“Hinata~, you're all loose so I’ll let myself right in, okay?”

With much force, Osamu inserted his length and he didn't even wait. He bucked everything all at once. 

Hinata winces and trembles, arching his back more as he falls from Atsumu again. Hinata’s cheek meets the covers and he gasps, as Osamu starts to drive his dick in and out, again and again, without pause.

“H-hands, please, I want…” Hinata struggled in between breaths, trying to pull his hands apart. “Want to touch Daddy… so badly…”

“If you say it like that,” Atsumu hummed and reached for Hinata’s handcuffs. “How could I refuse?”

The next thing Hinata knows is that Atsumu unlocked his restraints and now that Hinata was free, he propped himself up and hungrily kissed Atsumu.

“Woah, princess,” Atsumu laughs, happy to see Hinata eager and needy. Osamu moved closer while Hinata came up to kiss Atsumu, he was a little pissed because Hinata showed that he wanted to touch Atsumu more. Hinata is kissing Atsumu while jerking him off, then, he bites down on a patch of Atsumu’s neck. “Hey!”

“O-osamu, hurts..!” Hinata muffled his words. Because of the unnecessary jealousy, Osamu pulled Hinata’s head back, turning him to an angle where he could fully put in his erection.

“Come here.” This time, Osamu turns Hinata around so that the boy would be facing him. He sat up, making Hinata rest his knees on the mattress while he continuously thrusted in and out.

“Shit, shit…!” Hinata whimpered and tightly clung onto Osamu. 

Osamu just wants Hinata for himself.

Atsumu knows this, that Osamu doesn't like sharing. But he couldn't give a single shit because it’s Hinata.

Osamu pecks and places kisses and hickeys all over Hinata’s neck and chest, making the boy arch his back and curl his toes-Atsumu was just watching but _damn_ his dick just got harder.

Then, he gets an idea.

“You're all loose, no?” Atsumu crawls towards Hinata’s back and traces his tongue from Hinata’s lower spine to his nape.

“Don't even try-” Osamu clicks his tongue but the next thing he knows is that Atsumu’s pushing his dick inside Hinata’s hole as well. Hinata cries and scratches Osamu’s back, trembling and dripping. “Right, fuck, match my pace you dipshit.”

“Got ya’.” Atsumu starts to thrust, following his twin’s rhythm slowly until all of his inches are in. “Fuck, so tight.” Atsumu kisses Hinata’s nape, closing his eyes as he rests his eyes upon the boy’s damp hair. He and his brother drill their dicks together, indulging themselves with Hinata’s wet hole.

The younger one writhes and doesn't know whether it's because of pain, or pleasure, either way-he’s enjoying the shit he’s going through.

 _Fuck, Hinata such a whore._ Osamu thought, looking down on the boy who was sweating and tearing up, with cheeks dusted in a deep red and lips making such erotic sounds.

It wasn't long until Hinata came, the other two followed not long after. Hinata panted, trying his best to hold onto Osamu and not collapse on the sides. 

Osamu tightly hugs the boy, brushing his fingers along their ass, feeling the wetness and the stickiness of the mixed cum that came from Hinata’s hole. He drilled his fingers inside, shocking the now resting boy.

“N-not done yet?” Hinata leans back to look at Osamu. Osamu shakes his head and pulls Hinata. 

“No. Just cleaning up your slutty hole.”

“Mmh…” Hinata sighs, resting his head on Osamu’s shoulder again.

Behind him is Atsumu, continuously peppering flushed and damp skin with quick kisses. He’s rubbing the boy’s sides, for comfort. He wants another round with Hinata (alone), but dismisses his wants because he knows that the boy’s already too tired.

Of course, Hinata just came from a 3 set match. And won. Beautifully, as always.

Atsumu shoves Osamu’s hands away from Hinata and takes the boy in his own arms. He gets a _tsk_ but ignores it, cos he couldn't care less about what Osamu wants.

Atsumu lies back, Hinata comfortably snuggled in his chest. He kisses the boy’s forehead, lovingly, “I love you, Princess.” He smiles, waiting for Hinata’s response as they look up and rest their chin on Atsumu’s warm and broad chest. 

“I love you too.”

Hinata’s voice is soft, lulling, soothing and just so ethereal. Hinata could kill with that voice. His voice is so bright and cozy, the twins can’t help but feel sultry every time the boy speaks. It’s addicting and infuriating-because both want to lock Hinata up.

Osamu knows he’s not the only one who wants to do it. He knows all too well about Atsumu’s fantasies. Osamu knows Atsumu wants to lock Hinata in a cage like a little crow. 

_If only it wasn't a crime_ , Osamu scoffed and lied next to Atsumu.

Atsumu knows what his brother is thinking.

They both share a glance for a few seconds.

Osamu nods, Atsumu doesn't know why.

“What?” Atsumu whispers, looking down on Hinata who was now sleeping.

“You know.” Osamu picks up the handcuffs that were on Hinata earlier. “I don't want to share Shouyou anymore.”

“Sorry, not happening.” Atsumu hugs Hinata even tighter.

“No, fucker, I mean-” Osamu sighed. “I don't mind sharing with you, you fuck. I mean, I don't want to share him with anyone else, _other_ than you.”

“Oh.” 

“Stop acting dumb, Im going to seriously chop your dick off.”

“Jesus, okay, fuck off.” Atsumu tangles his legs around Hinata’s. “What are you saying? You plan on kidnapping Princess or something?”

“What? No.” Osamu cringes at Atsumu’s remark. The boy turns to his side, combing Hinata’s hair gently, careful not to wake him up. “Let’s go somewhere, and bring Hinata there.”

“I believe this plan of yours… literally just came to your pea brain right now.”

“No, I’ve been thinking about it. A lot.” Osamu tucks a strand of hair behind Hinata’s ear. “Just wait until I marry Shouyou.” 

“Excuse me? I'm the one who’s going to marry Hinata.”

“I could marry both of you…” Hinata mumbles, half awake.

The two look at Hinata, a little shocked. 

“Are you dreaming, Princess?” Atsumu caresses Hinata’s cheek.

“No. You two are noisy…” 

“Sorry… but… do you mean it? You're going to marry the both of us?”

“I mean… why not…?”

“Baby, I don't want to share you with Atsumu my whole life.” Osamu sits up, eyes not leaving the one he loves.

But before he could even get a reply from Hinata, the boy completely drifted to sleep. 

“Fuck.” Atsumu covers his red face.

“I know.” Osamu breathes out.

“Hinata said it himself. Let’s fucking elope.”

Osamu gets up from the king sized hotel bed and gets his laptop, putting it on the desk and turning it on.

“What are you doing?” Atsumu’s eyes follow Osamu’s movements.”

“Planning.” Osamu says plainly, sitting down on the chair and not bothering to cover his body with a robe or anything.

It doesn't matter at this point. The three have seen each other’s bodies more than a hundred times already. He types away, busy, on his laptop while Atsumu’s rubbing Hinata’s back. Atsumu drifts off as well.

At the back of his mind, he feels like Hinata’s forgotten something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot more about the twins that i didnt put in here but dw ive got motherfucking BIG BIG plans for em ✨🤪🤩


	4. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun and the moon, getting together again after so long. Like an eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i offer two angsty little shits having sex in school!  
> im so sorry i havent updated this since june ;-; enjoy!  
> i didnt proofread btw

The Karasuno VBC is scattered around the volleyball court, going on about their business on just another casual day. Nishinoya is practicing his receives with Yamaguchi and Asahi, Tsukishima’s practicing his blocking with Sawamura and Tanaka while on the other side is Hinata, Sugawara and Kageyama, practicing their sets, spikes and quick. Today, no one is watching over them because Coach Ukai has business with the store he owns down the hill. Their adviser Takeda also has extra classes to attend to. 

So, they have the court to themselves.  _ They have Hinata to themselves.  _ Every now and then, everyone would catch a quick glimpse of the small ginger with his little shorts and loose white tee. He’s jumping again and again, with sweat rolling down his skin. A few strands of his orange hair is attached to his forehead because of the dampness and he doesn't realize it. After getting blocked and getting their shots in, Sawamura calls for a break.

The boys go to the corner to drink water and wipe their sweat off. Hinata is standing next to Tsukishima while he’s spritzing water into his mouth. Tsukishima’s unconsciously watching, head slightly tilted down as the other person’s shorter. They don’t even reach his chin. Tsukishima’s staring intensely, so of course Hinata notices. Hinata sticks his tongue out after swallowing, “What?”

Tsukishima continues his staring, but his eyes are slightly squinted now. Slowly, he hovers over Hinata and licks the boy’s tongue that was still outside. Hinata is startled, so he steps back and turns red. “Nothing.” Tsukishima says, scoffing and walking off to go to Yamaguchi. 

“H-hey! Get back here!” Hinata grabs onto Tsukishima’s wrist, the blonde looks back with his signature smug smile. This face is what frustrates Hinata all the time. Tsukishima with his blonde hair, brown eyes and thin lips. Those thin lips that he hasn't tasted in so long.

“What is it?” Tsukishima says a voice he knows Hinata won’t like. The ginger’s still blushing, despite the knitted brows and scowl. “Does our little decoy need a proper kiss or something?”

“I hate you.” Hinata grumbles and lets go, he sighs and rolls his eyes as he turns on the ball of his feet and runs to Kageyama. Tsukishima chuckles, watching Hinata quickly waddle towards his partner. Even his ears are red. How can a boy like him get embarrassed over a lick when he’s done things that are worse?  _ Hilarious, _ Tsukishima thought as he turned and stayed with Yamaguchi for the rest of the break.

Once club activities were done and everyone was cleaning up, the members started leaving one by one. Hinata’s gathering the balls with Yamaguchi while Kageyama and Tsukishima are mopping each side of the court. Kageyama finishes first, so he leaves first. Hinata picks up the last ball and throws it towards Yamaguchi to put in the cart. 

“Good job today.” Yamaguchi says politely, and Hinata smiles at him. He pushes the cart towards the storage room, the ginger follows behind him.

Hinata slides the door open for Yamaguchi, “You, too. Your serves are getting so much better!”

Yamaguchi giggles, “You think so?”

“Yeah! You’re amazing, Yamaguchi.” Hinata beams and Yamaguchi turns a little red before thanking Hinata and pushing the cart to the corner. Inside the storage room, it’s a little dark. The only source of light is coming from the small opening of the door leading back to the court. 

“Are you going straight home after this?” Yamaguchi says just so that it doesn't get quiet.

Hinata’s about to answer when Tsukishima walks in with the mop. The two look, and because of the stares Tsukishima freezes.

Tsukishima smirks, “Oh, did I interrupt something?”

“No, idiot.” Yamaguchi hisses at his best friend before looking at Hinata to hear his answer. “So, are you going home now?”

“Y-”

“No, he’s not.” Tsukishima answers for Hinata while he’s putting the mop away in one of the lockers. Tsukishima makes his way to the two and holds onto Hinata’s small shoulders. “He’s going to be studying with me today.” 

Yamaguchi knows what Tsukishima’s talking about but he acts dumb. “Oh. That so?”

“Uh-huh.” Tsukishima smiles at his freckled friend, “So go ahead, we’ll lock up.”

“... right. Okay.” Yamaguchi looks at Hinata, then Tsukishima. He scratches his nape, “See you around, Hinata.”

“Y-yeah.” Hinata waves at Yamaguchi then he and the blonde watch Yamaguchi exit the locker room. He turns around, tearing away from the blonde’s annoying hold on his shoulders. “What the hell.” Hinata’s scowl is back.

“Oh, do you hate me so much that you hate being held by me?” Tsukishima covers his mouth and acts hurt. Of course this doesn't get through Hinata as the boy crosses his arms and looks away.

“What do you want?” Hinata steps back to lean his back against one of the lockers behind him. Tsukishima steps forward and takes Hinata’s chin, he’s snickering, amused with how infuriated Hinata is. He knows why he’s like this, it’s simple, really.

Their tongue rubbing together earlier wasn't enough. Hinata wants more. But the boy wouldn't admit that. The ginger would rather die than ask for something from Tsukishima (that’s other than help with assignments). With his chin tilted up, Hinata doesn't respond. His eyes are still averted, and Tsukishima leans in to place a quick kiss on Hinata's pink plump lips.

Hinata is still unresponsive, so Tsukishima clicks his tongue and hits the lockers, making Hinata jump. “W-what?”

“Do you want to do it or not?” Tsukishima asks with a venomous tone in his voice. Their eyes finally meet, and for a few moments they stay like that. A little later, Hinata takes Tsukishima’s hands from the lockers and puts them on his hips.

“No need to get mad…” Hinata says quietly, hand reaching for Tsukishima’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. They share another kiss, this time Hinata’s showing his eagerness. Tsukishima pulls the ginger’s hips close and starts rubbing. This makes Hinata shiver, letting out a small noise. Tsukishima takes this chance to slip his tongue inside Hinata’s mouth. Their kisses start to become hot, with little time to breathe and process.

The blonde grips on the other boy’s hips to carry him and put him atop of a sturdy table. Hinata fingers automatically dig into Tsukishima’s slightly sweaty locks while he begins to leave a trail of new kisses down Hinata’s neck. Hinata throws his head back to give Tsukishima more space to work with, and after a little while, Hinata’s fully naked. 

“I’ll suck you off.” Tsukishima says while he’s nibbling on the skin around Hinata’s chest. He gets up to kiss Hinata’s forehead, and he’s about to get down on his knees when Hinata holds him in place.

“You don't need to.” Hinata says as he grabs Tsukishima’s forearms, Tsukishima takes Hinata’s hands off and laughs. “Really..! You don’t need to.”

“What’s this? Are you shy?” Tsukishima brings Hinata’s fingers to his lips so that he could kiss them. 

“I-I’m not. You can just… do it… you don’t need to suck me off.” Hinata turns redder. “Seriously.”

“I’ll do what I want.” Tsukishima kisses Hinata again and finally gets on his knees. “So, when was the last time you received?” He asks, slowly stroking on Hinata’s base, and tracing a line down to the tip. “You're already dripping.” 

“Agh.” Hinata covers his face, Tsukishima again laughs because of him. “I’m not usually on the receiving end… that’s why I feel weird about it…” He bites his lip under his hands, he’s embarrassed, but he would be lying if he said that it didn't feel good or awkward for him. Tsukishima wraps his hand around Hinata’s dick, then he starts to pump on it. Hinata jolts, grabbing a handful of Tsukishima’s hair and pulling on it. Then he feels Tsukishima’s tongue flick upon his tip. “F-fuck, fuck. Holy fuck…!”

It doesn't take long until Hinata’s whole cock is inside Tsukishima’s mouth, he’s pretty average sized. Compared to Tsukishima, he’s just small. Just like in height. He pulls on Tsukishima’s hair again, curling his toes as he bit a moan back.

Tsukishima, with his cheeks hollow, tightens his lips around Hinata’s cock as he pulls back, making a small pop as he takes Hinata’s dick out his mouth. A string of precum connects his lips and Hinata’s tip. “Hey, don’t come yet,” he said, wiping his lips with the back of his wrist and standing up to go back to kissing Hinata’s neck. “Do I need to prepare you?” 

“Y-you do. I’m already loose, but y-you’re too big.” His fingers play with the hair resting just above Tsukishima’s nape, noticing that the boy’s hair has gotten longer and needs a cut. This thought disappears the moment Tsukishima places his fingers on Hinata’s lips to suck on. 

“Quick.” Tsukishima says, tapping on the boy’s lips for entrance. Hinata opens his lips and sucks on three of the other boy’s fingers. His eyes flutter close, coating every finger with saliva evenly and having his tongue run over everything. Once properly lubricated with saliva, Tsukishima starts to prepare Hinata’s underside. The ginger lies down while Tsukishima takes his legs and hooks them over his shoulders for leverage. One finger easily slips in, the second as well, and because of this Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “I don't think you need any prep.”

“I do…! Your fingers are different from your dick!” Hinata managed to say while he shook, struggling to breathe as Tsukishima scissored his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, that feels so good…!”

Tsukishima inserts his third finger without much problem at all, and he spreads them as much as he can to prepare Hinata thoroughly. They didn't have lube after all. Tsukishima pushes his fingers inside, then he pulls out and pushes them right back in. Hinata whimpers, embracing Tsukishima for stability as he felt a bundle of nerves being stroked. 

“Ah?” Tsukishima grins, he wants to continue teasing Hinata like this but he doesn't know if even  _ he _ can handle it. His length’s already throbbing and he wants it inside Hinata as soon as possible. Hinata’s moans aren't helping, the heated breathing on his neck, too. “I’m putting it in.”

“F-fuck.” Hinata comes to say as he feels his bottom empty, “Hurry.” He closes his eyes, mentally getting himself ready for Tsukishima. He hears Tsukishima’s clothes rustling, then he hears Tsukishima spit and groan.

With his own spit on his hand, Tsukishima wraps it around his dick before lining it with Hinata’s slightly wet hole. He lifts Hinata a little before thrusting in as gently as he can. Well, no matter how impatient he is, he doesn't want to end up making the sex hurtful for Hinata. Tsukishima breathes out, leaning his hand on the table for balance. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes.” Hinata sighs, covering his face again. “You can move.”

“Ugh, stop covering your face.” Tsukishima growls, pulling Hinata’s hands away from their face and putting them around his neck. He leans down to kiss Hinata before starting to thrust.

“I would if you stop being a little shit.” Hinata says, lacing his fingers together behind Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and starts moving in a slow manner. “Ah—, you're so big.”

“And you're-tight?” Tsukishima huffs, “Is that even possible?”

Hinata pinches Tsukishima's ear and whispers, “Fuck off.”

“Have you always been this much of a cusser? We need to keep you away from the twins,” Tsukishima starts to pick up his pace, “They're a bad influence.”

“Bad influence…” Hinata breathes on the blonde’s neck, dragging his tongue up their ear before continuing, “my ass.”

Tsukishima leans his head on Hinata’s clavicle, “Heh.” he holds his breath, continuing to ram his dick inside Hinata hole that’s now slippery because of Tsukishima’s precum and saliva from earlier. “Ah, yeah, you’re so tight.”

“Shut up…” Hinata grunts.

It’s so stupid, Tsukishima thinks. Because he knows that he’s the only person Hinata’s shy towards when it comes to sex or anything affection related. Maybe it’s because of their rivalry or Hinata’s just unbelievably dense when it’s him. Out of all the people he does it with, Tsukishima is the one who gets the least action. 

Why? Because Hinata’s too shy to approach him. Even if Hinata were to approach him, and in  _ that _ sense, the boy wouldn't come to realize it until Tsukishima follows. He’s just dumb like that.

Tsukishima’s climax is near, and Hinata can tell because of how big he’s getting. The ginger shivers, feeling his teeth vibrate as he squeezes his eyes closed. “Fuck, Tsukki, you make me feel so good…” 

“Good…” Tsukishima rams his whole dick inside, “To know.”

Hinata lies back down and takes one of Tsukishima’s hands, he puts it on his stomach. “I can feel you here,” Hinata says with a hot, steamy voice. His eyes are lidded, he gasps, as Tsukishima pounds into him, even deeper this time. The sound of their skin slapping, along with Tsukishima’s heavy breath and Hinata’s moaning is all that’s heard in the dimly lit storage room. “Agh, fuck. So good.” the ginger purses his lips, Tsukishima’s pressing on his pelvis while he’s going faster. 

Tears are streaming down the sides of Hinata’s face, Tsukishima lets a sigh out, leaning down to kiss on the other’s damp eyes. “Do I come inside?” 

“Ah. I don’t know.” Hinata mumbles, arching his back, feeling his own climax approaching. “Where do I clean up?”

“Come over, I’ll clean you up.” 

“Should I…?” Hinata opens his eyes, but he closes them again because Tsukishima continues to place kisses there. 

“You should.” Tsukishima says, and his whole body shudders-he releases into Hinata’s hole without warning. The ginger follows, and he doesn't complain about nor react to the sticky liquid filling his hole, probably because it’s so normal for him already. 

“Carry me to your house. I don’t want to walk like this.” Hinata says as Tsukishima pulls out. Tsukishima nods and kisses Hinata’s lips. 

“Get dressed, I’ll clean up the table.” 

“Okay. There’s tissues in my gym bag.”

“Okay.”

“Cool.”

Hinata sits up as Tsukishima leaves the room to get Hinata’s bag. He groans, there’s an unpleasant straining sensation in his lower back and inner thighs. “I’ll never get used to this,” he whispers to himself while massaging his inner thighs a little. “But I guess the pain’s worth it.” 

And the day after that, Hinata comes to school wearing a uniform that's way too big for him. It's pretty obvious who it belongs to, but no one dares to speak about it because they all know Tsukishima's just going to ignore the hell out of them. Hinata and Tsukishima going to school together only happens once in a blue moon. And usually, Hinata would be limping like a stray dog. The two don't even hide the fact that they slept together. Tsukishima's smirking like a devil, everyone wants to tear his mouth off because it's all become too annoying at this point.

"Lucky brat!"

Damn, everyone thought. They wished they could spend a night with Hinata, too. One way or another, some just know and can tell Hinata loves Tsukishima, he has his own way of showing it. It's rare, but it's there. Not a lot has seen it, which is why most think that they're just getting it done when they get the chance. 

Which is wrong. So wrong, actually. Hinata wants Tsukishima all the time, it's the same for the blonde. They're just too stubborn to admit it. Hinata, especially. But Tsukishima doesn't mind. He knows what to do and can always tell if Hinata wants or needs something from him.

Out of all the club members in Karasuno, Tsukishima's the only person Hinata's ever slept with. So, in one way or another, everyone knows that they're inferior to the salty middle blocker. There's probably a reason behind this. It's probably because Hinata favors Tsukishima the most (many doubt this because they bicker ALL the time). It's a mystery, even for the blonde. Maybe he'll find out some day but he doesn't really care. He knows he's nothing special because Hinata spends the night with boys from other schools all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets just say that kiyoko and yachi were absent today! HEH hope yall enjoyed! bless our sinful brains ✨
> 
> a/u after like the 6th edit:  
> so the answer to the 'mystery' is pretty obvious if u read into it. im leaving quite a lot of hints here and there .-.


	5. Shy Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma's shy captain and to-be-Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreplay is pretty LONG bc I want yall to know that my boy kuroo is a soft boy and isnt a dAddy, hE iS a SoFt bOy WhoS In lOvE WiTh HinAtAA ShoUYouUU. thank you for listening to my ted talk
> 
> also, if u want to skip to the spicy spicy, i added the line thingie so yez-just go there if you dont want to know see much levkurohina interaction

Hinata’s in the sports store found somewhere along the roads of Koriyama. In Koriyama there’s a good sports store that’s mainly focused on sports like volleyball, basketball and football. He’s alone, sadly. He asked Yamaguchi and Yachi to come along but the two had something to do so he ended up going alone. He doesn’t mind, he’s not like Kageyama who gets lost easily. Besides, he travels a lot. 

In the store, he’s roaming around. Looking for equipment like knee pads and such. He’s thinking about getting a new volleyball, too. The one he has at home’s already old and fairly used. It doesn’t really feel good on the skin anymore. He’s also thinking about getting a jump rope, he heard from Kageyama that it was a good stand in for jogging. Like, if it was raining outside or he wants to burn fat inside the comforts of his home. He's currently standing in the corner, looking through texts on his phone. Most texts are from the clingy ones. Like Atsumu, Goshiki (though he’ll never admit that he’s clingy) and Bokuto. Bokuto and Atsumu are just naturally clingy. Osamu and Akaashi, sometimes, usually when Hinata posts a cute (hot) picture of himself online. Usually in a skirt. Or after a workout and he’s all drenched in sweat. 

Inside the store, it’s a little quiet. All that can be heard is the pop music playing in a low volume and the staff talking behind the counter. He’s the only customer inside at the moment.

Bokkun:

[hinata!!!!!!!!!!!]

[we miss u so muhc :(]

[come to tokyo soon please]

Hinata read his texts from the captain of the Fukurodani VBC. It brings a soft smile to his lips, and he replies with a simple ‘ok’ to tease the other. Bokuto’s just cute when he doesn’t get the same type of energy back. His texts are prolonged, with many emojis and random pictures. Hinata’s about to check another chatbox when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He looks, brows automatically furrowing. And they revert, as he realizes that it’s Haiba from Nekoma. The boy with the gray hai and beautiful emerald eyes waves, then he puts his forefinger above his lips. Signing Hinata to stay quiet. Hinata mouths a ‘why’.

“I’m with Kuroo,” Haiba whispers to Hinata, crouching a little to hide himself behind the tall (he’s taller) aisles. 

“Why are you hiding?” Hinata whispers to the latter, chuckling because Haiba looks ridiculous when he’s slumping like this. He looks like a hunchback. A handsome hunchback, at that. Haiba thinks of an answer, and he fails to come up with something. But despite that, he still hides from Kuroo. Kuroo hasn’t noticed anything at all, of course. He’s too busy looking at different equipment.

“I dunno, I kinda don’t want him to see you.” Haiba mumbles, then he smiles at Hinata. “It’s been a while, Shouyou!” Hinata smiles back and nods, looking behind Haiba and finding a good brand of jump ropes. “What are you doing here, alone?”

“Oh, you know. Wanted to leave Miyagi for a bit.” Hinata just says, voice trailing a bit as he read the texts on the jump ropes’ packaging. “Was supposed to go here with Yamaguchi and Yachi, but they cancelled at the last minute.” 

“Want to come with us, then?” Haiba asks, hovering over Hinata’s head and leaning his chin on top of the ginger’s hair. “We’re going to eat after this.”

“Sure, sounds good.” Hinata pats Haiba’s head, and he feels his head vibrate because Haiba giggles. “What about the two of you? There’s a lot of good stores in Tokyo, why come to Koriyama?”

“Actually, Kuroo wanted to see you after this. Since Miyagi isn’t very far from here.” Haiba stands straight, picking something off the shelves to look at. “And I kinda missed you, too.”

“That’s kinda hard to believe.” Hinata scoffs, and Haiba shakes his head. “We should greet Kuroo.”

“Sure.” Haiba nods and walks over to where his captain is. “Kuroo~, look who I found!”

“What is it?” Kuroo asks, not sparing his junior a single glance because he’s busy reading something. “I’m not buying you anything.” 

“Ah-! Just look!” Haiba grumbles and holds Hinata’s shoulders, as if presenting him like a science project. 

Kuroo sighs and clicks his tongue first before finally turning. Once he looks and finds Hinata standing there with an awkward smile, his brain seems to short circuit. He stands in place, not blinking, nor breathing. 

“I think you broke him.” Haiba says, looking at his captain and tilting his head to the side. “What’s up with that?”   
“Kuroo isn’t a robot,” Hinata laughs and he waves his hand at Kuroo’s face. “Earth to Kuroo?”

Kuroo’s just… one of those people who can’t keep their cool around Hinata. Despite his mischievous and cool attitude, he just turns into a stiff and awkward human sometimes. When he’s unprepared, or doesn’t expect to see Hinata out of nowhere. Like this day, for example. Usually, he manages to be chill and mellow, but that would require him making up a script inside his head beforehand. He’s a dork. 

“Short cake. Hey.” Kuroo gives Hinata a toothy smile. He rubs the back of his neck out of embarrassment, “Didn’t expect to see you here.”   
“I can see that.” Hinata chuckles, “What are the two of you doing here, far from Tokyo?” the boy walks over to Kuroo to take a look at what they are holding. 

“No reason, really…” Kuroo lowers what he’s holding so Hinata can see it better. “Are you going to buy something? Add it to my basket, I’ll buy them for you.”

“What?” Hinata cocks his head, then shakes his hands. “Why? You don’t have to.” 

“Just let me.” Kuroo pats Hinata’s back, before his hand eventually reaches for the boy’s neck to lightly massage. The two lock their eyes together, Kuroo’s trying his best not to dip in and kiss the shorter boy’s plump lips.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

_ Heh, how cute,  _ Hinata thought before looking away. “Okay, well, I’m just going to buy a few things.” 

“Okay, get them and just put it in the cart Lev’s carrying.” Kuroo looks away as well. After he spoke, Hinata walked off with Haiba. He watches the two disappear into one of the aisles, and as their voices fade into nothing, Kuroo covers his face and sighs. Yes, he wanted to see Hinata today but no, he didn’t expect Hinata to pop out of nowhere like this. He rubs his face then looks back on the aisle Hinata and Haiba entered together. 

The two look close. Kuroo wonders if they did it already. Or, if they kiss just like how they do. Hinata’s probably closer to Haiba than himself, he thinks, they’re both first years, and they get along better than most (excluding Kozume) in Nekoma. Though Kuroo doesn’t always see Haiba and Hinata together, whenever they are, they’re like magnets. They talk, nonstop, and separating them when in conversation is difficult. Kuroo just has a hard time approaching Hinata because Kozume turns possessive of him sometimes. And when Fukurodani is around, Kuroo’s around Bokuto, and in most cases, Hinata’s running away from Bokuto because he’s way too affectionate to Hinata’s liking. They’ve probably done it, despite that. Kuroo doesn’t know for sure because Bokuto doesn’t tell him a lot of things, neither does Hinata. He thinks about this often. After a while, they all leave the store with a few bags of volleyball gear. They were heading to the mall to have a snack when Haiba suddenly suggested that they eat somewhere good. And by good, somewhere expensive. Hinata asks why, Haiba says that he’s just in the mood for fancy food-but in reality, he just wants to impress Hinata.

Kuroo could tell. So they end up going to a 5 Star Hotel with a famous, well rated restaurant. Kuroo’s been rolling his eyes so bad that he can already feel it stinging or aching. The three were already seated inside. Haiba didn't have a hard time getting them in, saying that his sister was acquainted with the owner, both doubted him, but Haiba was probably telling the truth. He said that his sister knows the owner’s son well, and that the owner himself likes her-it didn't make a lot of sense to Hinata and Kuroo. They just dismissed it because they got to eat good food for free. Haiba’s (Alisa) paying. 

“It’s weird because we’re the only ones who're underdressed.” Hinata mentions while they’re waiting for their food. “I should've worn something better.”

“You look amazing in anything, Shouyou. Don't worry.” Haiba says easily and without much thought while he’s placing the napkin that was once neatly folded on his lap. 

“Hey, why're you acting so cool, _ huh?” _ Hinata pokes Haiba’s arm, squinting at him with a small smile put on his lips. 

“What do you mean, acting cool?” Haiba laughs, taking Hinata’s hand to kiss their fingers. “I’m always cool.” 

“No you aren't.” Hinata withdraws his hand from the tallest among them. “You're usually pushy.”

“Ah—!” Haiba covers Hinata’s lips, turning into a deep shade of red. “Not in front of Kuroo!”

“Not in front of me what?” Kuroo cocks a brow, Hinata shoves the hands of his lips to say something but Haiba stops Hinata from speaking by putting his forefinger inside the ginger’s mouth. 

“Shouyou!” Haiba exclaims, embarrassed and shy. They bite, so Haiba takes his hand back. “Please!!!”

Hinata laughs, “Fine, fine! You're so annoying.” 

_ Okay, they’re probably doing it. _ Kuroo thought, crossing his arms while the two talked. He kinda wishes that he and Shouyou talked like that, too. Well, he can’t really complain nor say anything because the only time he gets to be with Hinata like this is through Kozume, Bokuto or Lev. And rarely, Sawamura. By rare, Sawamura tries to keep Hinata away from outsiders as much as he can. He’s even worse than Kozume when it comes to possessiveness. It’s probably natural because he’s  _ Hinata’s  _ captain. 

After they eat, Haiba offers to stay in a room for now. Since it was still early. By now, the three already know where this is heading but all lips are zipped closed. Hinata and Kuroo just go with this. Why? They don’t know. Kuroo just wants to see how things process. Haiba unlocks their hotel room with a keycard, Hinata just heads in and jumps on the bed to lie down. Haiba follows after closing the door, he lays himself beside the ginger and wraps his arms around them.

* * *

“What are you planning?” Hinata asks, but it’s more of a statement. His voice is muffled because he buries his face into Haiba’s broad chest. His hand slips underneath the taller boy’s shirt, feeling his abs out of habit. Haiba shakes a little.   
“Your hands are cold.” They say as they grab Hinata’s hand to bring them to his lips. 

“Why do you keep kissing my fingers?” Hinata asked, watching Haiba place soft kisses all over his fingers and nails. Haiba shrugs, and just continues his kissing. “You act so cute sometimes.”

Haiba says in between his kisses, “I’m not acting.” Hinata rolls his eyes. “I’m really not!” 

“I didn't say anything,” Hinata chuckles, shifting to kiss Haiba’s forehead before sitting up. “Where’s Kuroo?”

“In the bathroom, I think.” Haiba answers the ginger, sitting up as well to look at the bathroom door. “I want to kiss you.” 

Hinata scoffs, flicking Haiba’s the spot he kissed on Haiba’s forehead. “What’s stopping you?”

“Kuroo.”

Hinata tilts his head. “And why?”

Haiba shrugs, “It feels weird if he’s around. Want you for myself.”

_ Not happening, I want the two of you.  _ Hinata sends Haiba a mischievous smile, before climbing on their lap and lacing his fingers behind Haiba’s neck. “Kiss me.” For a few seconds, Haiba just looks at Hinata. Just out of caution, to make sure Kuroo wasn't going to leave the bathroom just yet. Hinata cups his cheeks. “I said  _ kiss _ me, Lev.”

Haiba breathes out through his nose, then he closes his eyes and indulges himself with Hinata. This brings a small smile to Hinata’s lips as Haiba eagerly starts sucking, biting and inserting his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. It takes only a little for Haiba to forget that Kuroo was around.

Haiba’s hands slide down to Hinata’s butt, Hinata only chuckles. Haiba’s back is facing the hall where the bathroom door is found and Hinata’s eyes are kept open because he’s waiting for Kuroo.

Meanwhile, Kuroo’s in the bathroom, sitting on the island while he’s internally panicking. He hasn't been inside for long but he feels like he’s been inside for more than thirty minutes already-he knows he needs to go out sooner or later. He’s trying to compose himself, thinking of things to talk about in case things don't escalate to the point he wants. He gets down the island and looks at himself in the mirror.  _ Pathetic, _ he told himself while he fixed his hair.  _ So pathetic. _

He sighs, then opens the door quietly. Who knows? Maybe Hinata and Haiba are sleeping. 

He’s wrong. The moment he steps out of the bathroom, his eyes meet Hinata’s. Haiba’s leaving wet kisses all over their neck, pulling down on his shirt’s collar already. Hinata reaches out and mouths, “ _ Come _ .” 

… _ fuck it.  _ Kuroo walks toward them climbs on the bed, Haiba clicks his tongue quietly, he knows he needs to share Hinata today. Hinata gets off of Haiba to climb on Kuroo this time, but before they start kissing, Haiba strips them of their shirt. Just so that they can place kisses on Hinata’s back.

“Took you long enough,” Hinata whispered to Kuroo’s ear before licking a stripe down from their lobule to their jaw. Kuroo swallows, gripping on Hinata’s hips. Hinata smiles, looking at Kuroo’s red face and moving their fringe to the side. He wants to see Kuroo’s face clearly.

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asks. And Hinata thinks it's the most adorable thing ever.

“If not, what’s the point?” Hinata tells Kuroo after a brief hum. He leans in first to initiate a kiss. 

The ginger thinks it’s funny, Kuroo being nervous and shy around him. Despite their sarcastic and daring personality towards others. Now Hinata wonders how  _ different _ Kuroo is in bed.

There’s a lot of lip play happening, Hinata loves it but he’s growing a little impatient. Kuroo’s probably too scared to make the next move, so, slowly, Hinata unbuckles Kuroo’s belt and unbuttons his jeans. “Let me ride you,” Hinata says breathily, “I want to ride you.” 

“Ah, what about me?” Hinata heard Haiba complain from behind him. 

“Just,” Hinata trails while he’s removing his clothes on the lower section of his body. He’s now completely naked. He cups Kuroo’s cheeks to look at their face. The blood rush reached even until their ears. “Watch us, for a bit. Yeah?” 

“D-don’t you need preparing?” Kuroo stops Hinata as the boy lifts himself up, his hands around the ginger’s lips tightened. Hinata shakes his head. “Are you sure?” Hinata nods and he finally loosens his grip again.

“I’ll make you feel good.” Hinata mutters, voice a little lost as he was too focused, putting Kuroo’s dick inside his ass. He held Kuroo’s dick (that was about… 6, 7 inches?)with one hand, and his butt cheek with the other-pulling it apart from the other for space. “Help me a bit, will you?” 

Hinata expected as much. Kuroo, the volleyball team captain of Nekoma, is PACKING. He’s all thick and veiny, just exactly how Hinata likes dicks. Kuroo guides Hinata’s hips to align them with his dick that was already hard and throbbing. He’s new at this, he’s hesitant (of course, he is) and wants to make sure that  _ he _ makes Hinata feel good. Once his length finds Hinata’s hole, it slips right in and it makes the both of them flinch.

“ _ Ah,”  _ Hinata lowers his head after a voluptuous moan and leaning towards Kuroo’s collarbones. “I love it, you're so big.” 

“We haven't even started,” Kuroo breathes out. Hinata feels amazing. His precum was probably the reason why it was so easy to go inside-ifnot, Hinata most likely had sex just recently. It takes a while before Hinata moves, he’s adjusting himself, Kuroo knows that-but he can’t help but feel breathless with every second that passes. “Is baby okay?”

“Mm-hm…” Hinata bites his lips, feeling Kuroo’s dick pulsing within him. He feels so full and wet already, it’s  _ amazing.  _ Why is he having sex with Kuroo just now? If he knew Kuroo’s dick was this ginormous, he would be running to Tokyo every week. “Fucking hell,” Hinata throws his head back slowly, grasping on Kuroo’s shoulders so that he could start moving. 

But before anything, Kuroo places sluggish kisses and marks down Hinata’s jaw and neck. Hinata finally hoists himself up with his thighs, he can't keep quiet with how hot and full Kuroo’s making him. He drops himself, making Kuroo’s tip reach through the pit of his stomach. Tears escape Hinata’s eyes, and he’s drooling already. 

_ It must hurt,  _ Kuroo thought as he made his kisses gentler, he helps Hinata move, although not much because he doesn't know the pace Hinata’s following. “Are you okay?” He asks again.

“Y-yeah.” Hinata manages to say. “Let’s build our way up.”

Haiba’s watching Hinata and Kuroo obediently. He’s just sitting there, legs crossed while his dick is up and already dripping. He loves watching Hinata, but it’s also torture for him. Hinata once told him that he can’t touch himself while watching, because Hinata doesn't like his dicks soft and pleasured already. It’s mean and stupid, but Lev, along with many more people Hinata’s done threesomes with, follows this. No one can go against Hinata’s wishes.  _ No one. _

He’s biting his lip way too hard. He doesn't realize it, however. The show in front of him-the way Hinata’s symphonic moans mix with Kuroo’s deep ones, skins slapping and squelching, the quick creaking sound coming from the bed-it stimulates helpless desire inside Haiba and the pit in his stomach is starting to hurt. His dick is begging to be touched.

He pays attention to how well the slutty boy from Karasuno’s handling the captain of their rival school’s cock. Hinata and Kuroo’s acting like Haiba isn't even there. They’re having way too much fun, and Haiba wants in, but he’ll have to respect what Hinata wants.

Hinata wants Kuroo now. So, it’s Kuroo who gets to play. Haiba will join when he’s told.

He’s like a stray cat patiently waiting for tuna from the kind neighbors.

At this point, Kuroo can’t do anything but help himself. He pushes Hinata down and starts ramming into him. Hinata takes it all like a champ, he isn’t even a little shocked. Hinata looks at Haiba, gesturing to him to come forward with his finger. “Undress.” Haiba listens and rids of his clothes, throwing them all to the floor. He knows the drill. He sits by Hinata’s head so that they could suck him off. Kuroo flips him around so that the ginger could be more comfortable, he’s now on his knees, and he pulls Haiba closer. “You’ve been patient.”

“You’ll get mad if I’m not,” Haiba sighs, running his fingers through Hinata’s damp hair. 

“He gets mad?” Kuroo lifts his brow.

“If you don’t give him what he wants-” Haiba’s cut off by Hinata’s teasing. “He’ll either tease you like this,” he pulls on Hinata’s hair, looking at him with squinted eyes and furrowed brows. “Or he won't pay attention to you at all.”

“That’s kinda torturous.” Kuroo lifts Hinata’s hips and thrusts inside without any warning. This makes Hinata jolt, “I’m kinda close.”

“Don't hold back.” Hinata says after licking on Haiba’s tip. “I like it rough.” Hinata wraps his hands around Haiba’s length, spreading the precum everywhere. “Pfft.” He smiles and tries his best not to laugh, and this makes Haiba a little shy.

“You said I was good.” Haiba pouts. 

“You were! You were.” Hinata giggles, “I’ll start, seems like you can't wait any longer.”

“ _ What a tease _ .”

While continuously stoking the base, Hinata takes a few inches inside his mouth. His tongue coats almost everything with saliva, or, Hinata takes off all the pre cum he spreaded earlier. Hinata’s doing this while looking up to Haiba, and his eyes don’t leave their flushed face. He just loves seeing Haiba’s shy face. He’s… cute. 

“Agh, Shouyou.” 

Hinata’s tongue is a gift from god. He’s so skillful, and he knows exactly what to do with it. Taking even more inches into his mouth, Haiba starts to roughly pull on Hinata’s hair. Kuroo, on the other hand, is near his climax and is holding onto Hinata’s nape. Haiba also starts thrusting his cock into Hinata’s throat, meeting the back of it every now and then. Every time he did Hinata would lightly gag and jump. 

“I'm coming.” Kuroo huffs, going faster.

“Me, too.” Haiba says slowly, caressing Hinata’s cheeks, removing the hair he had sticking on his sweaty skin. “You're doing so well.” He wiped the tears coming from Hinata’s undereyes, “You're amazing, baby.” 

Hinata just nods lightly, mentally preparing himself to be filled at the front and at the back. He closes his eyes, feeling his whole body heat up and tremble because of soreness and pleasure.

Kuroo comes first, then he’s followed by Haiba and Hinata. Hinata does his best to swallow all of Haiba’s semen, he pulls away, letting out a hoarse cough. Kuroo pulls out and watches a string of cum connect him and Hinata. “That was heavenly.”

“I’m beat.” Hinata says as he collapses, wiping his mouth with his forearm. He rolls on his back, scrunching his nose as he feels the strain in his ass. The wetness is a little uncomfortable. “Hug me…”

Kuroo and Haiba nod, before going to Hinata’s side and hugging him. They go back to kissing, and a little later, they're just cuddling. 

“It’s a Saturday. Can we sleep in?” Kuroo asks Haiba while he’s twirling a strand of orange locks with his finger. 

Haiba nods to this, pulling the blanket over Hinata’s chest. They were sleeping. “Leave it to me.” 

“... do you do this often with him?” Kuroo asks out of the blue.

“The threesome or the blowing? Because both.” Haiba answers as he lies down, gently kissing Hinata’s shoulder. “Sometimes with Kenma.” 

“Huh.”

“And you? It’s your first time in bed with him, right?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo says awkwardly. 

“Heh. Don't worry, I think Shouyou likes you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make ushiwaka/aone next. im also so sorry if it seems like points dont meet? i was writing this during our socsci and lit classes and i kept being called bc apparently? im the only writer in class? and my teachers want me to be an eXamPLe. little do they know that i write SMUT OFTEN and prose RARELY ugh help


	6. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's little giant and two actual giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly didnt know how to end this one HAHAHA. i present to you, a ushi/hina/aone threesome

Suppressed and muted moans were coming from one of the unused rooms in the Sendai City Gymnasium.These moans are mostly from Hinata, who’s being carried and kept between two bodies that were so much larger than his. His fingers are tightly entwined with Ushijima’s, his head resting in the crook of the other’s neck while they all breathed deeply and tiredly. Hinata, who was covered in sweat, dirt and cum, was being filled by Ushijima and Aone. In the corner of the room, Hinata had two more than average sized cocks up his ass, he knows he won't be able to play for a while, but it’s all worth it-because, he doesn’t always have the chance to be roughly fucked by the Ace of Shiratorizawa and the Iron Wall from Date Tech. Aone was embracing him from behind, arms firmly kept around Hinata’s belly to support their weight. 

“Move… please…” Hinata said with his hoarse voice, he tries to break from Ushijima’s hands but the latter doesn't let him. “I want to hug you,” Hinata says but ends up sobbing, “It hurts, it hurts a lot..”

“But you like it that way, right?” Ushijima whispered a little twistedly. He doesn't want to let go but does nonetheless, he doesn't want to make things more uncomfortable than needed. The second he loosens his fingers, Hinata latches his arms around their neck. “... are you okay?”

Hinata just nods. Ushijima’s one of those boys who are especially rough with him. Why? Hinata doesn't know for sure but it probably has something to do with their rivalry. Aone, on the other hand, is one of the gentlest boys Hinata’s had sex with. Aone’s too soft and sweet. He’s affectionate, yeah, but in a way Hinata finds himself fond of. Unlike Bokuto’s unruly clinginess. 

Hinata closes his eyes, just letting tears stream down and fall from his chin. He’s a little overwhelmed, but he likes it. It’s given already but he knows he won't be able to properly walk at least until the day after tomorrow. He feels Aone rub on his pelvis, it’s a little comforting, but at the same time it sends tingles all over his body. The ginger hisses, wanting movement, but the two stays still.

“Be patient, you haven't adjusted yet. It’s just going to hurt for you if we move recklessly.” Ushijima says in such a dominant voice. Meanwhile, Aone’s leaving gentle kisses down Hinata’s wet nape. “Just a little more, huh?”

“Fine…” Hinata sighs, he’s sore already, and they haven't even started yet.  _ I should get comfortable at least, _ the ginger thought as he lifted himself a little with the help of Ushijima’s shoulders. Aone and Ushijima twitch, Hinata scoffs because of this. “Come on… what are you waiting for? Even the both of you can't wait…”

“We just don't want it to be painful for you.” Aone answers Hinata, and he’s followed by Ushijima.

“Exactly, so-”

“Ah—!” Hinata cuts Ushijima off. He sighs, “Even if you loosen me up to the max, it’s still going to end up hurting. Don't act all smart now. Just move.”

“If you want it that bad.” Ushijima’s hands around the ginger thighs adjust as he bucks his hips a little, slightly moving against Aone. Aone rests his forehead on Hinata’s back, starting to move as well and matching with Ushijima’s slow pace. Their speed eventually picks up, and Hinata becomes a moaning mess.

“Hah, so good…!” Hinata bites his bottom lip. This is his first time doing something like this, it all feels new and good and painful-it’s addicting-he bites his lips a little too hard and he ends up tearing dry skin off.

He feels the light stinging on his lips, so he moves a little to touch his lips. Ushjima notices and looks at him. “You bit your lip?” 

“Ah… yeah.” Hinata taps on his lips and looks at the blood on the tip of his fingers. 

“Let me see,” Aone says from behind, Hinata shifts around to face them. “Kiss?”

“Hehe,” Hinata smiles, finding Aone adorable when he asks for kisses. “Okay.” 

For such a big guy, Aone’s so gentle. He’s unlike everyone else (that’s his size), he’s tame and compassionate. He always wants to make sure that Hinata’s okay and isn’t in pain when they do it. He’s one of those guys who loves holding hands with Hinata, and hugging them from behind, and leaning their chin atop of Hinata’s head. Hinata doesn’t mind it when it’s Aone. It’s not like he’s a favorite or anything. It’s just that, among everyone else, he’s cute when he does it. Aone’s actually very cute, he’s not at all intimidating.

Hinata and Aone start kissing, the two’s thrusting also start to get faster. Aone licks the blood off Hinata’s lips, and sucks on it like a vampire. Hinata hooks one of his arms behind Aone, his fingers take a handful of Aone’s hair and he holds onto it. Ushijima’s stuck with Hinata’s neck, so that’s what he attacked. He nibbles and leaves a fresh new trail of hickeys all over, all the way down to Hinata’s chest. 

All three just came from a match they all won. So everyone’s a little more excited than usual. Aone’s hand slowly slides down, then he wraps his hand around Hinata’s dripping dick and begins to stroke it. He keeps his forefinger on the tip, just to tease the other boy-he wants to hear the ginger whine. Hinataa’s taking in quite a lot of things, it overwhelms him and he already feels his high coming. He pulls away from the kiss, feeling chills all over his body. “Ah, wait,” his face retreats to the crook of Ushijima’s neck again.

“Are you okay?” Aone asks, but he doesn’t stop. Neither does Ushijima. They only go faster. 

“I’m close.” Hinata breathes out and starts to bite his lip again. “F-fuck, slow down…!”

“You’re doing great, Hinata, hold out a just a little more.” Ushijima whispers to Hinata’s ear before kissing it.

“Ahh, fu-fuck, U-Ushijima.”

“You’re so pretty, Hinata.” Aone mumbles against Hinata’s moist skin. “So beautiful.”

“Aone…!” Hinata throws his head back, overstimulation takes over. “W-wait…!” He feels Ushijima and Aone thrust inside at the same time, and it hits his sweet spot-cum starts to shoot out from his dick, and it covers Aone’s whole hand. 

“We aren’t stopping yet.” Ushijima says, leaning his back on the wall so that Aone could go in deeper. Hinata’s shaking, and he hugs Ushijima tightly. He’s continuously moaning, he doesn’t even try to be quiet anymore. None of them care at this point, they don’t care if they're caught, they don’t care if anyone hears. It actually makes everyone more thrilling. Ushijima wants to be caught.

He wants to let everyone know that it’s  _ him _ (and Aone) who’s fucking Hinata’s brains out. Aone and Ushijima eventually lost their rhythm and already started to thrust at their own pace. It felt better, with the both of their cocks rubbing on each other inside Hinata’s hole squeezing around them. It’s amazing. They can probably do this for hours and not get tired-that’s just how addicting Hinata is. He’s like a drug. 

“Hah—, fuck, d-ah—”

“Time out-!”

“Later.”

“T-time out!” Hinata punches Ushijima’s arm, “Now!”

“Why? You gonna cum again?” Ushijima breathes on Hinata’s ear, it makes him shake even more. “Go ahead, baby, I think I’m close, too.”

“You? D-dont.. ah! Don’t fucking lie!” Hinata punches Ushijima again. He arches his back and curls his toes in pleasure and discomfort. 

Hinata knows for a fact that it’s hard to satisfy Ushijima. It always take more than average for him to come. So, that means more action and stimulation-more rounds, too. “F-fuck-”

“What about you?” Ushjima asks Aone. Hinata feels the latter shake his head.

“I'm going to die.” Hinata exaggerates.

Aone chuckles, “No, you aren't. Maybe you want to change positions?”

“Ngh…” 

“Is that a yes?” Ushijima confirms.

Hinata just groans, “Shut up.”

“-He’s tired already.”

“Well, he jumped-ah-lot during his match.” 

“Yeah. You-were amazing, baby.”

“Shut up.”

“I think Hinata scored the most today. In Karasuno, I mean.”

“I think so, too.”

“He was so… hot.”

“So hot.”

“I said shut up!!!” Hinata punches Ushijima again.

Ushijima laughs, then he kisses Hinata’s hair. “You’re so pretty, baby.”

“More when you’re mad.” Aona adds, kissing Hinata’s red shoulders. “I love how good you are, and when you're tightening around us.”

“You’re perfect,” Ushijima smiles against Hinata’s hair, “Flawless.”

“Stunning.”

“Heaven sent.”

“ _ I love you _ .”

“I want to tie you up.”

Hinata comes again. He hisses, pinching Ushijima’s arm. “I told you guys to fucking shut up.”

“Why're you embarrassed?” Ushijima laughs, Aone takes Hinata’s chin to kiss them. 

“He loves it when we compliment him.” Aone’s hand roams Hinata’s pelvis and stomach area, spreading the warm cum that Hinata just let out. “Look how much he came.” 

“Fuck the two of you…”

The three move to the table, and before doing so, Aone pulls out. Once Hinata on the table, he turns his back on Ushijima, hand holding onto the edges of the wooden table. He looks at Aone and taps on his laps, signaling that he’ll just blow him.

“Tired already?” Ushijima says as he slides back in, he watches Aone get on the table. “It would be so much better if we went to a hotel.”

“Don't say that now,” Hinata leans on his elbows, wrapping his hands around Aone’s twitching rod. “You couldn't wait until later, so here we are.” He licks the leaking tip, “In a dusty room at the gymnasium.”

“Maybe if you didn't show that much skin,” Ushijima repeatedly rams his dick in and out, loving how Hinata's warm insides throbbed around him. Since it was just him this time, it was looser than usual. “We wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Maybe if you had self control, we wouldn't be here.” Hinata barks back.

“Quiet down,” Aone holds Hinata’s shoulder, ducking his head as he looks at the glass on the door on the other side. “I think there’s someone outside.”

The two shuts up, Hinata removes his hands around Aone’s dick but Ushijima doesn't stop thrusting.

“H-hey…!” Hinata whisper-shouts. “W-why are you getting bigger?!” Ushijima doesn't answer, he thrusts his whole dick inside and went faster and faster-until he releases inside Hinata. Hinata’s legs go weak, panting heavily while he shivered, feeling the cum in his ass overflow. “Fuck you… you're such… an exhibitionist.”

“I-” Ushijima sighs, “I'm not sorry.”

“Get off.” Hinata pushes Ushijima away, falling on his knees and leaning his head on the table. Ushijima steps back, “You look so hot.”

“I hate you.” Hinata manages to say in between breaths. “We aren't having sex for a month.”

“What?!” Ushijima grabs Hinata’s hand, Hinata shakes it off. 

“Sex with you is too tiring.” Hinata looks at Ushijima. “Ahh. What am I going to do,” his hand makes its way to his back, them to his hole that was dripping. “You came so much.” Ushijima’s dick goes up again. Aone scoffs. “Clean me up.”

“I will if you let me have sex with you next week.”

“Next week? No, I have training next week. The week after that.” 

“Fine.” Ushijima gets on his knees. 

“Sorry,” Hinata looks at Aone, “Come down here.”

“It’s okay.” Aone gets off the table and watches Hinata position himself, he lifts his ass up for Ushijima to clean out. Aone sits in front of Hinata and kisses the skin around the base, no teasing or anything, he wants to finish things already.

He then takes a few inches inside his mouth, forming a small ‘o’ with his mouth so that he could hide away his teeth. He licks around the bottom, then he sucks in while he moves back with his shoulders. Aone hisses, then pulls Hinata’s head towards himself. Hinata doesn't react, he takes more inches inside, until Aone’s dick is hitting his throat. He bobs his head, up and down, dragging the skin of Aone’s dick with his wet lips. He goes fast, and tears escape his eyes. Aone wipes them away. “You're doing great, baby.” He whispers.

Hinata looks up, batting his lashes as he met with Aone’s eyes.  _ Come inside my mouth, I’ll take it all in. _

One way or another, Aone knows what Hinata’s thinking. 

At the back, Ushijima’s scissoring his fingers inside, letting his come seep outside. Hinata’s right, it’s a lot. He’s not at all embarrassed by it. He’s watching Hinata and Aone,  _ dear god,  _ he wishes he’s the one who is being given head. He’s not satisfied yet.

When Aone cums, Hinata swallows it all, not even a drop is wasted. He gets up with his hands, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “We’re done, okay?”

“Aw-”

“No, shut up.” Hinata pushes Ushijima’s hand away and sits on the floor, “I’m tired already…”

The two sighs. “Fine.”

They kiss, and clean the room up with what they can… they end up going to a hotel. They were left behind by their respective buses, thinking that they all left already. It was already dark, so they all just decided to go home tomorrow.

With the hope of being able to do it again later in the evening, Hinata shoots down that hope by getting his own room. 

Ushijima and Aone walk to their own rooms with slumped shoulders and long faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i definitely didnt just research of people can injust another's blood, and how many times a guy can cum, and if someone can die during sex lol  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> have a lovely day!  
> scream at me [here](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


End file.
